


所谓正义皆梦幻泡影

by Astrophil



Series: The Arthur/Orm ABO Story [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophil/pseuds/Astrophil
Summary: “满意了吗？亚瑟。”奥姆终于看向了他，声音微弱的像一声喘息。“我现在是你的婊子了。”五次文化冲击的续篇。





	1. Chapter 1

一  
亚瑟很想不被打扰地，抱着他的Omega就这么睡去。但在他对奥姆做出这种事之后，这一晚注定将会是个不眠之夜。

先是寝宫外的Alpha，奥姆的亲卫们察觉到了殿内情势的变化。原本他们只能挫败地听着，任由奥姆被亚瑟侵犯。亚瑟击败了他们，他的信息素更如一块巨石着他们，让他们不敢靠近：七海之王的信息素极具侵略性和占有欲，警告着竞争者不要轻举妄动，否则他会毫不留情地将他们撕碎摧毁。然而现在亚瑟原本狂暴的信息素开始收敛了。奥姆殿下也安静下来，再也听不到那些颤抖的尖叫、破碎的哭喊、抑或痛苦中夹杂着快感的呜咽声。经验告诉他们，不管亚瑟对奥姆做了什么，事情都暂时告一段落了。

亚瑟搂紧怀里柔软的Omega，胸口轻轻触碰着奥姆温暖的后背，心满意足的抚摸着他能触碰到的每一寸光滑细腻的皮肤。奥姆扭动着，想躲过亚瑟揉捏自己乳头和臀部的手。“不，不要了”，他轻声说着，但显然收效甚微。

“让我碰你…奥姆…”亚瑟舔吮亲吻着奥姆颈后的皮肤，左手环过奥姆柔软的腰肢，揉捏着他的小腹。这里会怀上我们的宝宝，他想着，感到一阵令人眩晕的幸福感。奥姆轻声喘息着，但听话地不再挣动。放松了对奥姆的钳制，亚瑟右手再次不受控制地滑入奥姆双丘之间，沿着那道缝隙，挤开臀肉，指尖抵住因被过度使用而红肿的小穴，然后微微用力将食指滑了进去。

“啊…”快感让奥姆忍不住发出呻吟，从脖颈到脚尖的每一块肌肉都在亚瑟手指的玩弄下绷紧。正如每一个被标记的Omega，他的身体已为他的Alpha所有。他的身体会在亚瑟的信息素催动下随时随地发情，并因他的触碰感受到灭顶的快感，那会是超过以往任何一次，其他任何人能带给他的极上体验。他会慢慢像毒品上瘾一样，渴望着亚瑟的触摸；他会抛弃自己的一切尊严，只求让亚瑟能再一次进入他的身体。而更重要的是，奥姆绝望的想，他将再难在其他Alpha的身下高潮。“啊…啊…”奥姆的身体扭动着，臀部靠向亚瑟的手指，不受控制地在那上面操着自己。理智完全被Omega的求欢本能淹没，奥姆短促地喘息着，想伸手抚慰自己前面，却被亚瑟按住，只好更加激烈又绝望地向后迎合。亚瑟用另一只手在他身上四处点火，时而轻轻摩擦他粉色的乳尖，时而在他挺翘的阴茎上状似无意地拂过。亚瑟勾动手指碰触到他体内那一点的瞬间，奥姆抽搐着达到了他知道是自己至今为止最猛烈的一次高潮。他大口大口地喘息着，头部脱力地靠在亚瑟肩上。  
他被亚瑟，用一根手指，操射了。

奥姆想笑。他确实这么做了。先是低不可闻，然后笑声越来越大，直到亚瑟感到怀中的身体都在随之颤抖。亚瑟起身转过奥姆的肩膀，让他朝向自己。他看着奥姆抬起手臂挡住了自己的眼睛。看着他的胸口的剧烈起伏慢慢变弱，最后随着一声深深的吸气安静了下来。

"奥姆。”亚瑟情绪仿佛受到了感染，喉结滚动着。他想安慰自己情绪崩溃的Omega，但是说不出口，因为他很清楚自己正是罪魁祸首。他改口想道歉，但那句“我错了”毫无意义：首先身为Alpha的自尊不允许他后悔，该死，他很清楚再来一百遍他还是会做出一样的选择；而且他也不奢求奥姆会原谅他。  
  
奥姆没有回应他。亚瑟轻轻将奥姆挡住眼睛的手臂移开。奥姆眼眶微红，他睁开眼，失焦的眼神空洞地看向房间远方。

“奥姆殿下！”门外隐约传来声音，让奥姆回过神来。“满意了吗？亚瑟。”奥姆终于看向了他，声音微弱的像一声喘息。“我现在是你的婊子了。”

二  
亲卫们冲了进来，然而没人敢撞开卧室的门。“奥姆殿下！”渐渐有人开始在门外呼喊。

亚瑟叹了口气，起身下床。穿戴整齐后，他抬手召过三叉戟，金色的鳞片霎时间流光般覆盖上他的身躯。奥姆看着亚瑟，那本该是属于我的，他想。然后这念头也和其他所有情绪一样消失在他胸口的空洞里。“穿上衣服，奥姆，他们会看到…你。”亚瑟低声说。奥姆依旧躺在床上一动不动，但当亚瑟回头时，那双孔雀石般的眼睛正看着他。“那又如何？”奥姆说，“没有什么不是他们已经看过的。”亚瑟知道奥姆在故意激怒他。“而且，容我提醒你，亚瑟，我猜他们该听到的、不该听到的，也都已经听的差不多了。”

卧室的房门不知被哪个亲卫大着胆子被撞开，其他人随之蜂拥而入，在亚瑟面前紧张地围成一排。“奥姆殿下！”Triton，他的侍卫长喊道。“请恕罪，我们第一时间通知了军事法庭Omega监察部，可是他们说皇室人员的逮捕令需要…需要…”年轻的Alpha看向亚瑟，“需要国王的同意  
…”

亚瑟听到奥姆嗤笑了一声。“没错，他们当然需要。”

侍卫们身后的一名Omega监察部的军官上前道，“立法院已经紧急召集在商讨这一法律漏洞，然而鉴于亚特兰蒂斯从未有过Alpha统治者，因此没有任何先例可循，因此只能……只能请…”他几次开口欲言，然而“请陛下批准我们逮捕您”这句话，终于因为过于荒谬未能说出口。

亚瑟皱紧了眉头。他当然不会像圣人一样，让他们逮捕自己，乖乖束手就擒，然后把奥姆留给身前的这群虎视眈眈的Alpha来“安慰”。不，想都不要想。他必须做点什么来保护他的Omega。

“我不知道有人向你汇报了什么信息，监察官，显然他们有些误会。”亚瑟看向身后的奥姆。众人的目光随着亚瑟一起转到了还赤身裸体的金发Omega身上。奥姆已经艰难地在床上半坐起来，右边手臂撑着自己的上身，左臂搭在曲起的膝盖上。如果是在一天之前，奥姆不会介意向Alpha们展示自己白皙、紧实又线条流畅的躯体。作为亚特兰蒂斯最强的战士和公认最有魅力的Omega，他一向以自己的身体为傲。他享受他们的注目和膜拜。然而现在…他柔软的金发和他一样，被蹂躏得乱七八糟；胸前粉色的乳尖因被过度玩弄显出淫靡的深红色，甚至有些破损；浅色的肌肤上布满深深浅浅扎眼的红紫色，手腕一圈和臀肉上的几处，因为亚瑟未能控制好的力道已经开始发青。但在那之上…奥姆抬起手臂揉了揉发疼的眼睛，胳膊上的潮湿感提醒了他：那是他自己的眼泪。有生以来第一次，奥姆想要从在众人面前消失。在场不少alpha已经面露愤怒，纷乱的信息素此起彼伏，奥姆嘶了一声，右手下意识按住自己的腺体。从后颈新鲜的标记处蔓延开来刺骨的疼痛，让他对那些自己曾无比熟悉的信息素感到一阵生理上的排斥。

“骗子！”“罪犯！”开始有人喊到，但在正义的裁决降临之前，依旧没有人敢贸然而动。亚瑟无动于衷。奥姆对上自己哥哥的目光，知道亚瑟无论如何不会离开自己的Omega一步，该死的Alpha的保护欲。他很想大笑，说一些挖苦的话，例如“这就是你们让一个肮脏的混血野种Alpha坐上王座的后果”，然而这句话现在比起亚瑟，某种意义上伤害他自己更深。

“是有些误会，”奥姆终于开口。“我有证据证明亚瑟用信息素强制我发情，以及强迫…”奥姆吸了口气压制住自己发颤的声音，“强迫标记。”周围响起一片抽气声。“但是我没想起诉逮捕他。我现在正式对亚瑟，我的哥哥，申请家庭暴力人身限制令，请求从现在开始起一年内他不得靠近我周围25码之内。”

“不！”亚瑟吼道。奥姆看着他，语气里带着一丝胜利者的挑衅，

“如果我没记错的话，对皇室成员的限制令，并不需要经过亚特兰蒂斯国王的批准。”

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：含原创男性角色/奥姆详细描写，慎入。跳过不影响剧情（嘛虽然本来就是porn也没啥情节）

三

亚特兰蒂斯本是没有夜晚的。或者可以说，在亚特兰蒂斯永远是夜晚。阳光远在能到达海底之前便被吞噬殆尽，可即使眼睛适应了无尽的黑暗，身体却逃脱不了昼夜节律的限制。

简而言之，亚特兰蒂斯人和陆地人一样需要睡觉。当Dylan Winfrett，现任皇家法庭法医，被从睡梦中叫醒通知，要他在深夜12点钟的选择，赶往Omega侵权非诉案件的临时听证会议现场时，他第一时间以为是谁的恶作剧。

然而三十分钟后的现在，他站在亚特兰蒂斯前任国王，现在的奥姆亲王的寝殿卧室内，门外还围着一群法官、卫兵，以及亚特兰蒂斯的现任国王。他怀疑自己可能还没从梦里醒过来。

奥姆王是个Omega，这是亚特兰蒂斯人尽皆知的事情。Dylan不否认还是单身Alpha的自己，也曾对着奥姆撸过那么几次。

他甚至集齐了黑市上流通的奥姆的几卷私密录像带，这实在不是件容易的事，鉴于每一卷都价格不菲。他个人最喜欢的是第三百二十四届三叉戟大赛的那次。在决赛中途，恰巧处于热潮期的奥姆，因为对手Alpha一时信息素失控，在赛场上发情了。

当时观众已被训练有素地驱散，奥姆的亲卫也如往常在第一时间赶到场内。但是某些别有用心的人没有完全关闭的赛场摄像头记录了接下来发生的事情：

引发了奥姆发情期的Alpha，原本跪在自己的王面前，等待着自己的失误带来的惩罚。奥姆却制止了准备带走他的侍卫。

“我喜欢这一个。很久没能有人能让我打的这么艰难了，有那么几次我差点以为要赢不了你。”奥姆走到那个年轻的Alpha面前，蹲下，伸手碰了碰他的脸颊。“平民？名字？”

“Aden。”身披暗金色战甲的平民出身Alpha喘息着，胸口随之起伏着。亲卫们识趣地自觉地远离了他们，围在略远处戒备着。

“嗯，不错的名字。” 奥姆右手继续在Aden颈侧逡巡了一会，接着突然向下探向了Alpha的下腹部。炽热的硬挺虽然包裹在层层战甲下，依然清晰地顶出了轮廓。Aden不禁抽了口气，控制不住地挺了挺身，想要更多的抚摸。然而奥姆随即拿开了手，站起身，并示意Aden也一同起来。

“不是你的错，Aden。”奥姆说，对上年轻Alpha满是欲火却又不解的眼神。“Alpha面对自己渴望征服的Omega时，想要控制好自己的信息素很难，我理解。我也高估了自己热潮期的时候对信息素的抵抗力。这次比赛是你赢了。”

“不！”Aden忍不住喊道，“你因为……因为发情受到了影响，你的三叉戟是因为身体脱力才被我击飞的。这不是…胜利。这是作弊。赢的本该是你。”

“本该是我吗……你的意思是说，你愿意把冠军让给我？”奥姆好整以暇的问。获得三叉戟大赛冠军，对下层出身的人而言，本是一个难得的机遇。

Aden不知道奥姆是如何在已经发情的状况下，还能如此镇定，但他的目光已经无法从面前的Omega身上离开了。他感到后颈开始发热，奥姆清甜的信息素影响的不再只有他的下身，连胸口也开始翻涌着欲望。他想占有他。从他踏入竞技场，站在自己面前的那一刻起就想占有他，猛烈的征服欲甚至让他胸口疼痛。他想现在就剥下他的盔甲，用身体感受金发Omega身上的每一寸皮肤。

“是的，陛下。你…您才是冠军。”他口干舌燥地回答。

“那我猜，我得给你点什么作为报酬才行。”奥姆缓缓摘下头盔，随手连同三叉戟一起丢到了一旁的亲卫。  
“你想要什么？”

“我想要您。陛下，请让我服侍您。”Aden声音喑哑，目光晦暗不清。

奥姆缓缓从地面上浮起到半空中，俯视着地上的Alpha。

Aden抬头看向金发Omega，这一秒仿佛一个世纪那么漫长。

“那你还在等什么？”他听到奥姆说。

年轻的Alpha睁大了眼睛。下一个瞬间Aden已经浮起贴在奥姆眼前，吻上了他的嘴唇。

奥姆任由Alpha手忙脚乱的卸下两人的铠甲、然后是贴身衣物。海水包裹着奥姆修长挺拔的躯体，略微有些凉意。原本皇室贵族们很少会在海水内做爱，能够呼吸空气的他们认为那是下等人的野蛮行为。但奥姆从来对这些不以为然。一根手指试探性地插入奥姆已经润滑的后穴，冰凉的海水顺势涌入温热的肉穴，奇异的刺激感让奥姆呻吟出声。Aden咽了下口水，低头开始像婴儿一样吸吮奥姆的乳头，先是左边，然后换到另一侧。“啊…”金发的Omega握住他的肩膀，头向后仰，更多地将胸部送到他口中，沉醉在快感中呻吟着。亚特兰王啊，Aden心想，怕是七海之内最妖媚的海妖，也发不出比奥姆现在更惑人的声音。

Aden插入了第二根手指，紧接着第三根，在肉穴中扩张着，不时又好奇地勾起手指。接着他抽出手指，然后扶着自己的硬挺没入了奥姆的身体，开始快速地抽动。

站立的姿势让Aden进入的很深，奥姆喘息着，双腿抬起环绕在Alpha腰部，双手扶在Aden肩上。

就着这个姿势抽插了百十下之后，Aden突然感到阴茎顶端戳到了某个柔软的所在。意识到这是奥姆的生殖腔口后，Aden的大脑有两秒一片空白。他小心地调整着角度，缓缓地插入了那个紧窒的小口。他听到奥姆猛的抽了一口气，全身因为快感的过度刺激而收紧，甚至箍的他有些发疼。Aden胸口起伏着，强行控制着自己想要在新的领地里狂抽猛送的冲动，缓缓开始在生殖腔内抽动。

四周的亲卫意识到有什么不对，一名侍卫长装束的Alpha和另一人瞬间冲到了结合中的二人身边。“奥姆殿下…”

然而奥姆喘息着摇了摇头，“没事，Triton。就…不要打扰我们。”

Aden戒备地看向身材高大的侍卫长，Alpha本能让他微微抱紧了怀中的奥姆。

“是，陛下。”被唤作Triton的高大的Alpha眼神暗了下来，随即示意另一人一起，回到了最开始的警备位置。

Aden微微加快了自己抽送的速度，眼神死死盯着奥姆随之颤抖的身体。“Aden！”沉浸在快感中的奥姆忽然喊了他的名字。Aden感到一股热流冲刷过全身，控制不住地射精了。

奥姆感到一股热流射进了身体极深的内部，深到让他感觉自己彻底被操开了。他模糊地想着也许Aden就不该插入到这么深的位置，他可能会因此而怀孕。但那感觉实在是太好了，让他不愿意停下来。他感觉到Aden阴茎结涨大在生殖腔口里，仿佛卡住了一般。

奥姆有些猎奇的体验着这种奇妙的感觉。Aden仿佛僵住了一般保持着射精时的姿势一动不动。奥姆看向他，注意到Alpha的视线盯着自己的颈后。

“你想要…标记我？”奥姆喘息着开口，语气里带着惊讶。

Aden深吸了一口气。他明知道这是奢望。但他还是控制不住地点了点头。

奥姆用奇异的目光打量着他，“你…胆子挺大。”他闭上眼睛，仿佛沉浸在几次高潮的余韵中，然后又睁开，“你可以放开我了。”

Aden感觉到阴茎结在慢慢消退，于是拔出了奥姆的生殖腔，然后是金发Omega的身体。但他依旧紧紧的将奥姆抱在怀里。

而这场略显原始的性爱的全程都被录了下来；没有人注意到隐蔽起来的摄像头。

基本每次撸到录像这里的时候，Dylan已经差不多高潮了，所以他不太记得之后发生了什么。

而现在奥姆正在他眼前，长袍褪到肩膀以下，露出后颈上红肿未消的标记：“医生，不介意帮我看一下吧？只需要一个简单的证明就好，至于需要做比对的标记者的信息素…我的兄长，亚瑟…他现在就在门外。”


	3. Chapter 3

（本章正联出没。）

“呃，服务员？这一桌再来五份芝士蛋糕！”闪电侠喊道，不忘转向桌对面的亚瑟征求意见，“你不介意吧？我是说，这家的芝士真的超赞的。”

“不，请随意。”亚瑟说，“我来买单。”他甚至贴心地补充道。

“太够义气了，老兄。再加两份特制柠檬苏打汽水！” 

他们坐在中央城一家街边甜品店内，名为Mary’s或者Marilyn’s，说实话亚瑟一点也不关心。亚瑟转头看向街道这一侧的玻璃墙外，临近傍晚的中央城沐浴在夕阳的斜晖下，很温馨，但是缺少了波光粼粼的海面的倒影，总归是少了点什么。甜品店外的藤桌上，人们三三两两地围坐在一起，悠闲地享受下午茶时光。

然而那温馨的氛围跟亚瑟现在的心情相差甚远。

奥姆成功得到了针对他的限制令。当然并不是说亚瑟有多么意外。当在寝殿外亲自迎接到监察法庭的Dylan医生时，亚瑟曾尝试着用自己的身份威逼他，“容我提醒你，医生，奥姆已经是我的Omega。如果我是你的话，我不会插手别的Alpha的家事。”他记得自己得语气让那个看上去胆小怯懦的医生一阵瑟缩。

“陛下，现在我还不能给出任何结论。”对方莫名地显得非常心虚，眼神闪躲着，然后伺机落荒而逃。

而这让亚瑟困惑。

接着在Dylan医生和奥姆从卧室“取证”完毕出来的时候，前者就像见到鱼食的金鱼一样贴着金发的Omega大献殷勤：“……是的殿下，这些伤痕足以证明暴力的使用是确切无疑地存在的。”

整个庭审过程中亚瑟也没有摆脱掉这种奇异的荒谬感。亚瑟仿佛变成了人民公敌。因为他抢走了大家的心爱的玩具。但是亚瑟又不愿意去深思这背后的含义，他怕了解更多会让他的愤怒沸腾，头脑充血。

他的父亲还不知道这件事。这和老库瑞是个Beta无关，只是就目前来看，亚瑟不觉得让Tom给自己脸上来一拳能解决什么问题，所以，现在回慈恩港不是个好主意。

巴里打断了亚瑟的思绪。“我们刚刚说到哪里了？”

“我上了我的弟弟，标记了他。然后他申请了对我的人身限制令。一整年。不能靠近他25码之内。”亚瑟回答，顺便礼貌地谢绝了边上刚刚问他是否要为冷掉的咖啡续杯的女服务员，可怜的女生原本对着亚瑟还有些脸红，现在满脸都是惊恐。“不用续杯，谢谢。”

“这可真的是……令人震惊。”闪电侠嚼着满嘴的食物说道，脸上却并没有什么震惊的神色，反倒是一脸“作为一个Alpha，自己的同类的这种德性我真的太了解了”的表情。“不过，让一个Alpha一年之内不能靠近自己的Omega。这招厉害。我很佩服你弟弟，老兄，他知道怎么能给你好看。”

“……”

“但是反过来说，一个被标记的Omega离开了自己的Alpha，啧啧，那滋味肯定也不好受。”

“……我一开始也这么以为。”亚瑟郁闷道。“然而亚特兰蒂斯在Omega生理科学上的知识和技术超出了我的想象。我猜如果不是法律限制，他们其实完全有实力造出类似地表的的抑制剂。”亚瑟转着面前的咖啡杯，里面的液体依然一口未动。“总之…利用某种手段，手术配合药物治疗，他们可以让被标记的Omega在一年之内，逐渐解除和Alpha之间的绑定。” 

巴里听得瞠目结舌，“老天，还有这种操作。改天你一定要带我去一趟海底，老兄。这简直太酷了。”

“他们说这在亚特兰蒂斯，已经是一种很成熟的技术了，就跟我们去做阑尾切除一样司空见惯。”

“呃，事实上，阑尾切除手术的副作用在医学界一直都有争议。”闪电侠小声补充。 

“总之，这个太荒唐了。”亚瑟依旧是一脸丧气的状态。“你也是陆地人，是一个Alpha，你能想象到居然会有这种事情吗，被自己的Omega拒绝。虽然我最开始是有些冒犯，但我敢保证他是绝对爽到了的。他后来甚至还开始配合我。他陶醉的样子……”亚瑟深吸一口气，收回自己脱缰的思绪。“我还以为一切都好起来了。”

巴里耸了耸肩，“AO之间的信息素作用，你懂的。我们是Alpha。最强壮的，最聪明的，最有魅力的，没有哪个Omega能拒绝我们。”

“是啊，没错。信息素作用。Alpha的、该死的、天杀的信息素。”亚瑟喃喃道。他脑海中突然浮现出奥姆的Alpha卫队围着金发Omega小心戒备的画面，然后不小心捏碎了咖啡杯的握把。

“奥姆有个亲卫队。全是Alpha。”亚瑟突然说。然后他看向巴里，缓缓开口。“他跟里面的每个人都做过。”

“老天。”闪电侠苏打水的吸管从嘴里掉了出来。“哇哦。这真的是……”

巴里咽了咽口水。

亚瑟看着巴里，他隐约猜到了对方要说什么。

“……太火辣了。”


	4. Chapter 4

在奥姆被标记之后，转眼已过去一个月。奥姆，前王，亚特兰蒂斯大洋报评选最受欢迎的Omega之一，被现任七海之王，他的兄长亚瑟标记了。又在同一晚，奥姆申请了对自己的Alpha的限制令。这一劲爆的消息，掺上些人们对宫廷秘辛的想象，加上点以讹传讹，再传回奥姆耳中时，其内容之夸张，细节之丰富，他敢说七海之内最顶尖的色情小说家都会甘拜下风。

奥姆把这些劈头盖脸跳出来的新闻滑进屏幕一侧的垃圾桶。看完这些花边小报的垃圾，就连晚间肥皂剧都变得好看了。但是事实就是，花边小报的记者有种惊人的想象力，奥姆甚至检查过自己的卧室，因为怀疑他们在他房里装了摄像头。

然而比起这些，政治版的狗屎专栏更让奥姆不痛快。自从亚瑟成为国王，那些Alpha派系的小丑，纷纷带着他们的生殖崇拜理论杀了回来。从训练场回家的路上，一些狂热分子堵到了他。“被标记的Omega不应该离开他们的Alpha！”他们疯狂地喊道。“AO结合是神圣的，AO分离治疗是渎神的行为！” 这些Beta这辈子也许都没机会遇到一个Omega，但却对那些愚蠢的传统深信不疑。要是早半个小时遇上他们，奥姆一怒之下说不定还能在训练场多赢几场三叉戟比赛。

但他的身体状况确实在变糟。虽然没有经历过，奥姆知道自己即将迎来标记后第一个热潮期，这是他的身体已经开始为受孕做准备的信号。他花在睡觉上的时间越来越长，当他醒着的时候，如果不找什么事分散注意，他没法撑过十秒：和Alpha分离带来的巨大的空虚感，会让他焦躁不安。

原本对于自己的Omega身份，奥姆从未太在意过：就跟他有一双蓝眼睛、金色头发一样是再普通不过的事情。而且历史上男性的Omega国王虽少，却并非没有。同时因为自己的身份地位，奥姆对Alpha也从未特别上心，对于性事更一直是抱持随心随性的态度。而他又是个强壮、英俊又性欲旺盛的Omega，基本他对自己有好感的Alpha的求欢是来者不拒。

然而现在，因为在接受AO分离治疗，他已经禁欲了整整一个月。奥姆从不是一个会压抑自己欲望的人，而一想到自己还要这样度过整整一年，他就呼吸困难。就算他挺过来这一年，那一年之后呢？如果亚瑟再次标记他怎么办？再像个懦夫一样躲避他一年？还是放弃，乖乖成为他野种哥哥的所有物，甚至怀上他的小野种。

只要他还是一个Omega。

在床上翻来覆去半宿之后，奥姆深夜叫来了自己最信任的四名亲卫。

“准备好行李。我们要离开这里。不要惊动任何人，明日一早就出发。”

睡梦中匆匆被叫来Omega的卧室，本能地想歪了的Alpha们现在面面相觑。

“好的殿下。”Triton第一个反应过来，低头答道。Triton，沉默高大的红发Alpha，贵族出身，却从小只围着奥姆打转。“但我们要去哪里呢？”

“到了你们就知道了。前提是如果能到的话。人类有一座叫中城的城市，从西南的海岸线向南出发。我没记错的话，大概就是这个位置。”奥姆说。

另外三人在一旁沉默不语。Aden从不质疑奥姆的任何决定。另两人，Secil和Murray，在奥姆还是海洋领主的时候，他俩就是他身边骁勇善战的战士，面对再惨烈的战场也不会皱一皱眉。然而此刻二人却为自己听到的消息眉头紧皱，满脸疑惑。“殿下，我们要去那里干什么呢？”

奥姆嘴角勾起。

“去找国王塔的巫师。”

要找国王塔的巫师，首先要知道国王塔的位置。其实，国王塔原本不叫国王塔，事实上也不是一座塔，而是亚特兰蒂斯的某个皇室，建在太平洋沿岸某座海岛上的宫殿。和人尽皆知的三叉戟的传奇不同，国王塔的传说是童话书里的民间故事。相传建造宫殿的王族，海岛的主人，是位强大的巫师。作为一个向来崇尚武力的战士，亚瑟对巫术或者魔法的理解不多。泽贝尔公主的控水术，抑或是亚瑟自己能号令七海的能力其实也算是魔法血统中的一支。

巫师的天赋随血脉传承而不同，因此在皇室血统更纯正的古代，highborn的贵族中有很多精通魔法的人。而国王塔的主人，更是其中的佼佼者。他用魔法将海岛隐藏起来，给自己创造了一座与世隔绝的花园宫殿。非受到他邀请的人，穷尽一生之力也找不到海岛的入口，只能在海上的迷雾中无功而返。而去过海岛的客人，都形容那里是世外桃源一般的仙境。

海上花园原本的名字，早已被在时间流逝之中被遗忘。而人们称它为国王塔，是因为传说中岛上囚禁了亚特兰蒂斯的一位国王。一位年轻而骄傲的Omega。史书中记载他因一场不幸的意外而英年早逝。然而民间流传的却是另一个截然不同的结局：那下葬的棺椁中空无一物，年轻的国王是因为拒绝了岛主人，一位自负的Alpha的求爱，被因爱生恨的巫师在众目睽睽下掳走。随着一场海洋风暴，他们消失在所有人眼前。据说，寻着记忆中的位置赶去的士兵，只见迷雾中一座高塔，静静耸立在曾经是海岛的位置。然而一旦有人靠近，高塔就又立刻消失的无影无踪。

人们说那是巫师对皇室的挑衅。而那座证明海岛存在过的高塔，也因此被称作“国王塔”。

而传说岛主人和国王的后代中，至今还有位巫师活在人间。人们说他很少离开国王塔，其他时候则混迹在亚特兰蒂斯的平民之中，甚至不时登上陆地，和地表人生活在一起。他是一位极其有天赋的巫师，只有有缘人才能得见其神奇的魔法。传说他甚至精通诸多被寻常巫师视为禁忌的黑魔法。他能把人鱼族变成陆地人模样的少女。能制作比塞壬的歌声更持久的爱情药剂。能让人青春永驻。

能把一个Omega，变为Alpha。

“这不可能。”听维科讲到这里，亚瑟忍不住插了句嘴。

“传说都是有其根据的，陛下，但往往也都有夸大。我很惊讶，您居然会这么…废寝忘食地学习海底文化历史。”半夜被紧张的亚瑟叫醒的维科，还以为七海之王有什么急事。没想到却是来找他讨论民间童话故事。“不过我很好奇，您是从哪里听说到这么一件事的？”

“……偶然从书上看到。”亚瑟含糊道。他不想让维科知道从那晚之后，他就开始暗中监视奥姆。当然，他也不需要特意做什么，整个海洋就是他的耳朵和眼睛，只要奥姆在海底，他能随时知道他的一言一行。

亚瑟本以为，自己有一年的时间再也见不到奥姆。在海底，有海底律法的限制，他无法靠近他。但现在奥姆却选择了离开海洋，登上陆地。亚瑟感到一丝苦涩。奥姆想要永远地摆脱他，却恰好给了他机会：在陆地上，亚瑟无需遵守亚特兰蒂斯的法律。

于是在知道了奥姆的计划后，他连夜出发，先行带人守在了中城的西南海岸边。

“谢谢你今天的款待，老兄。”

巴里的声音，将亚瑟从回忆中拉回到了现实。

两人正站在傍晚的街边告别。中城路上的行人渐渐开始稀少。亚瑟抬头，看到天幕已黑。或许原本是有星星的，但街上太亮了看不到。他不常来大都市。年轻人的蓝色卫衣和黑夹克，在傍晚的路灯下有些模糊。

“再见了。”巴里挥了挥手。

没等亚瑟来得及开口，闪电侠就从他眼前消失了。连预料中的可能会有的青黑相间的残影都没有。

亚瑟转过身向来路走去，然而没等他抬起的左脚落到地面，一抹蓝色挡住了他的视线。

“哟，又见面了，老兄。世界真小。”是闪电侠，他又回来了。亚瑟皱起了眉头。

巴里尴尬的抓了抓头发，视线四处游移着，唯独没有对上七海之王询问的眼神。“事先说明，我平常真的不是个爱多管闲事的人。”

亚瑟点了点头，没有说话。

“你现在肯定在想这小子搞什么鬼。但让我们先回忆一下：今天下午，我在西南海边偶然遇到你，又帮你摆脱了几个’意图到陆地搞破坏的海底人’。”巴里咳嗽了一声，像是在给自己接下来的话做个正式的铺垫。“作为感谢，你请我喝了个下午茶，没错吧？”

“没错。”

“但是原谅我不相信你的话，老兄。”昏暗的街灯下，巴里的眼中像是闪着光。“你和那几个人战斗的时候，明显是在手下留情，似乎不想真的伤害他们，可他们对你恰恰相反。我觉得很奇怪。于是刚刚我花了点时间搜索了西南海边的区域。结果经过岸边的一座仓库时，你猜怎么样？我闻到了Omega信息素的气味。很淡，普通人察觉不到，但是对于像我这样的超人类？简直不能更明显。“

“你做了什么？”亚瑟低吼道。他看到巴里向后退了一步，好像认为亚瑟会出手袭击他。他知道自己现在的脸色一定很难看。

“这是我要问你的话，亚瑟。我觉得你可以先跟我解释一下，为什么会有一个发情期的Omega，和早上我们遇到的那几个Alpha士兵一起，被关押在海边的仓库里。我已经给他打了抑制剂。他似乎不习惯往身体里注射药物这件事，一开始反抗的很激烈。看守的人被我打晕了，先说明如果他们是你的人，那就对不住了。那几个Alpha，看起来精力还很旺盛，我就留他们在那里。至于那个Omega，我带他过来了。我觉得你可能认识。”

亚瑟随着巴里的目光看向闪电侠身后不远处。夜晚原本没什么人经过的偏僻街道上，一辆黑色汽车静静停在路边。周围人群零星聚集在其周围。从车里毫无保留地溢出的发情期Omega信息素，对于陆地人而言有些过于刺激。甚至已经有人开始试图砸开车窗。

“嘿！离那里远点！”巴里和亚瑟同时喊道。两人对视一眼，冲过去驱散了聚集的人群。

事到如今，亚瑟也顾不上巴里还站在旁边。车门打开的瞬间，发情期Omega的信息素如浪潮般奔涌而出。然后他看到了奥姆：脸色潮红，软成一团的奥姆。

察觉到动静的Omega朝亚瑟的方向转过头，海水般蔚蓝的眼睛，由于愤怒和得不到疏解的性欲已微微闪着水光。“……Ar…Arthur，”原本被热潮折磨到意识不清的奥姆，因为感受到了自己Alpha的气息而清醒了一些。“……你这个……混蛋……”

“我不是……”故意的。亚瑟咽了口口水。后半句话还是没有说出口。说实话，他难道没有故意释放信息素来压制奥姆的行动吗？虽然他没有预料到会提前诱导奥姆发情。而且说到底，他蹲守在奥姆一行人的目的地，费尽周折，难道只为了跟奥姆来一场真心表白？他自己都不相信自己。

“这不科学，我明明给他打了抑制剂？难道海底人抗性比较高吗。”巴里打断了他们。“我可以一瞬间把他带去安全的地方。但是老兄，你必须跟我解释清楚这是怎么回事。为了调查你的秘密，我刚刚可是跑遍了西南海岸所有大街小巷，才找到他。”

亚瑟深吸了一口气。“还想让我说什么？你不是已经全都知道了吗。”

“你袭击了他们？”

“是，我知道今天，他们会来到中城的西南海岸。所以带人埋伏在岸边。在你来之前，奥姆…因为我的信息素引发了热潮，失去战斗力。”亚瑟喃喃道。“其实那真的在我意料之外，我知道他已经在做隔绝信息素的治疗。我本来只想找机会单独和他谈谈。我让我的人先一步带他离开，去安全的地方等我，而我负责在后面拖住其他人。”

“你说的其他人……我猜就是那几个所谓‘要来陆地搞破坏的亚特兰蒂斯坏蛋’吧。”巴里开始发问。

“他们……是护送奥姆前往国王塔的亲卫。”亚瑟说，一边不顾奥姆的挣扎，将软绵绵的Omega从车内抱了出来。“听着闪电人，这里不是说话的地方，我必须马上带他离开。”

“是闪电侠！好吧。”亚瑟感到巴里将手贴上了自己后背。“欢迎来到神速力者的世界。”

“等……！”亚瑟下意识地搂紧怀中的奥姆。他感到一阵眩晕，像是进入了某种奇异的空间，被它挟裹包围在其中。然后下一个瞬间，眼前的街道和路灯就像魔法一样，眨眼间他已身处一间卧室内，沐浴在暖黄的灯光下。巴里跳到床边坐下，冲他们张开双臂。“欢迎。不要客气。把这里当自己家就好。”

亚瑟感觉双臂之中的奥姆变沉，像是增加了一倍的重量。他低下头。金发的Omega双目紧闭，已经失去了意识。

“他怎么了？”他听到自己的声音问。

“哇哦，冷静点老兄，毕竟是第一次，晕车很正常。”巴里起身，想靠近仔细观察下奥姆。亚瑟低吼了一声。

“别那么看着我好吗？神速力最多会让人有点头晕。而你的Omega先是受了惊，又被强制发情，又在热潮状态下，被你的人关了那么久。要我说，他能撑到现在才晕已经很了不起了。”巴里摊开手，又侧头示意了一下旁边的床铺。“床我刚刚已经铺好了，旁边抽屉里还有一些抑制剂。我现在要下去散个步，顺便再去多买一些其他需要的药物回来。至于接下来怎么做，我猜不用我说了。”

亚瑟神色复杂地看向巴里，张口想说什么，却又闭上了。 

他沉默着将奥姆轻轻放在床上，Omega睡梦中还紧皱着眉头。巴里披上外套向门口走去。

“等下。”亚瑟喊道。“刚刚……我很抱歉。”

“留着抱歉跟你的Omega说吧。”巴里头也不回地冲亚瑟摆摆手。

奥姆睁开了眼睛。陌生的天花板让他一阵恍惚。他感觉糟糕至极。身体的热度让他口干舌燥，身后那处的状态也很不对。他不知道那个人类给他注射了什么奇怪的药物，也不知道亚瑟带他来了什么地方。奥姆睁大了眼睛。亚瑟。

“要喝水吗？”就像在回应他的想法一样，亚瑟的声音在一旁响起。奥姆挣扎着从床上半坐起来。

亚瑟为一脸戒备的奥姆递上了水。也许是因为太渴了，奥姆迟疑着接过水杯一饮而尽。然后金发Omega看向他，英俊的眉目皱成一团。

“感觉如何？”亚瑟轻声问道。

“很糟。你看不出我现在的状态吗？鉴于你还是罪魁祸首。”

亚瑟尴尬地咳了一下，屋内Omega信息素的浓度丝毫没有下降，而他也早就硬的发疼。他拿出抽屉里又一管抑制剂。“我需要给你注射这个，能让你好受点。”

奥姆沉默着让亚瑟将针头刺入自己的腺体，冰冷的液体让他抽了口气。他没有反抗。这样的自己原本就已经是亚瑟砧板上的鱼肉了，亚瑟没有必要再骗他。

“你违反了限制令，亚瑟。”奥姆说。

“我想并没有。我们现在在陆地上，亚特兰蒂斯的法律并不适用。”

“是吗？你我都是亚特兰蒂斯人，无论到哪里，我想法律对自己国民还是有效的。”奥姆反击道。

“我还有一半陆地血统。所以不算严格意义上的亚特兰蒂斯人。”亚瑟一边打完了抑制剂，一边接着信口胡诌。

知道自己没有办法和亚瑟理论，奥姆扭过头不再言语。

两人沉默着过了一分钟，奥姆突然身体一晃。亚瑟急忙扶住他，奥姆身体的温度让他吃了一惊：在注射了第二支抑制剂之后，奥姆的热度不降反升，几乎已经有点烫手了。抑制剂没能中止他的发情期。他不知道是因为海底人构造异于人类，或是因为奥姆从未使用过抑制剂，又或是跟他在接受的AO分离治疗有关。亚瑟满头大汗的试图用冰块给奥姆降温，却毫无作用。他诅咒了两句，却也不敢再加大抑制剂剂量。

“……这是什么意思，亚瑟？”奥姆有些痛苦地喘息着，感觉身体热到仿佛要从内部融化。“新的折磨我的手段吗？”

“不！”亚瑟低吼。“我不明白……”

奥姆推开他，翻身想从床上起来，却又摔倒在亚瑟怀里。

“原谅我，现在只有这个办法了。”他听到亚瑟说，背光下Alpha的神色晦暗不明。没等奥姆推开对方，亚瑟已经覆上他的身体，低头略有些粗暴地吻住了他。

亚瑟将奥姆柔软的嘴唇连带着诱人的呻吟一同吞吃入腹。他左手撕开奥姆身上的衣物，右手略有些急躁地扯开自己的衣物和裤带，直到赤裸的肌肤贴上奥姆发烫的躯体。奥姆本能地贴近亚瑟微凉的肌肤，而亚瑟则借机加深了他们的亲吻。

随着奥姆的喘息和呻吟声，室内气氛逐渐变得燥热。

亚瑟一只手揉捏着奥姆大腿内侧，然后向后，顺着光滑的肌肤插入双丘间的缝隙，接着中指没入奥姆已经温软湿润得一塌糊涂的后穴。奥姆随着Alpha的扩张呻吟着，一阵难以言喻的陌生情绪在他胸口翻涌开来。亚瑟盯着奥姆的眼睛，没放过他一丁点的情绪变化。

灼热硬挺的阴茎抵上奥姆入口处的时候，Omega的心跳得如此剧烈，亚瑟仿佛透过肌肤接触，就能感受到对方心脏的搏动。奥姆感到呼吸困难，像溺水的人一样大口喘息着，蓝眼睛里开始盈着水光。奥姆在害怕，意识到这一点，让亚瑟感到心脏处一阵钝痛。“……不要怕。放松。”亚瑟附身在奥姆的耳边轻声说。似乎被亚瑟的情绪感染，在他挺身进入奥姆的一瞬间，Omega控制不住发出一声哽咽。

“奥姆……”他在奥姆耳边喘息着。奥姆还在发抖。亚瑟用一种绝望的力道紧紧抱住自己的Omega，一遍又一遍地撞进他身体最深处。

奥姆感觉热度在下腹累积，他的身体热到发烫，却无论如何无法宣泄。Alpha已经深入到了他的生殖腔内，每一下插入带来的快感都猛烈到让他浑身颤抖。但是快感越强，随之而来的空虚感，反而愈加令人绝望。不够，远远不够，他的身体在反抗着，渴求着信息素的结合。但他不知道，抑制剂已经暂时隔断了他对信息素的感知。始终到达不了顶点，过度的刺激已经变成一种折磨。奥姆咬着嘴唇，他不明白为什么会这样，只想让痛苦快点结束。

亚瑟在他体内释放的那一刻，奥姆因快感的折磨失去了意识。


	5. Chapter 5

亲王奥姆越狱、国王亚瑟失踪，Dylan和Omega医学院的同事聊完今天的头条八卦，唏嘘感叹了一番后才各自告别回家。王室最近的不安稳，给这些医生们的无趣生活增添了不少调剂。然而当Dylan疲惫地回到家，刚睡下没多久，又被一阵激烈的通讯器声吵醒时，他意识到可能这些事给他带来的不仅仅是调剂而已。

于是在凌晨一点的现在，Dylan又一次紧急出发会诊。这次的地点是在陆地上，几个一脸严肃的官员，半胁迫半利诱地让他签署了保密协议。好在贵族血统让他无需穿上不舒服的防护服就能呼吸空气。Dylan随着国王的卫兵，在幽深的夜色里浮上水面。接着乘着人类的交通工具，从映着月色的海滩一路疾驰，开向点缀着零星灯火的城市深处。他注意到一同前往的除了他，还有其他几名医生，每个人都神色紧张不安，一如他自己。车子最终停在一栋普通的地表人的公寓前。也许是没有了水中的浮力，他们走上楼梯的步伐异常沉重。

“这边，请进，医生。”士兵们面无表情地在一扇门前站定。除了他们之外，还有其他两名士兵笔站在门前，看也不看他们一眼。Omega信息素隐约从门缝中溢出来。

Dylan和身边的人对望一眼，鼓起勇气打开门进去。

按照普通人的标准，巴里的房子其实相当宽敞：六十平米的主客厅，电视边上的拐角沙发能睡下一个成年人，两间大到能放下独立卫生间的卧室，和一个能摆下四人早餐桌的厨房。感谢他的某个有钱人朋友的慷慨，让他的工资能负担起这个，无论开party还是来个电影之夜都绰绰有余的公寓。

然而现在，十几个亚瑟的卫兵，身着某种奇异的白色盔甲，沉闷地站在沙发边上，像大型家具一样堆满了客厅的空间。他们头盔下的面孔沒在水中模糊不清。厨房被用作临时关押犯人的地方，四个身着红色盔甲的年轻的Alpha低头跪在地上，双手被反铐在背后。奥姆的亲卫们。沉重的三叉戟压在他们后颈上，让他们无法动弹。巴里还记得他们刚被带进来的时候，几个年轻的Alpha突然开始激烈地挣扎反抗，他猜大概他们认出了房内奥姆信息素的味道。但最终守卫用某种类似电击枪的东西让他们安分了下来。现在只是时不时能听到几声闷哼。巴里不愿意靠近那里，那个临时监狱让在现代民主社会长大的他感到不适。

大门打开，更多的士兵涌了进来，还有几个看起来就像是从疾病控制中心来的家伙，穿一身白色长袍，头发还在往下滴水，脸上带着那种面对重大疫情时，严肃又小心翼翼的神色。打头的一人让巴里来了些兴致，一个Alpha。

巴里是一个Alpha，现在他卧室里又有一个，厨房里还有更多。这让他不舒服地觉得，Alpha似乎忽然变得很廉价。但是事实上Alpha是仅次于Omega的稀有性征，能让你在大学里、或者工作里被人当成八卦讨论的那种稀有：“嘿你知道吗，这届新人里有个Alpha。”巴里又多看了一眼这个略显紧张的医生。他比巴里略高一些，作为一个Alpha，五官有些太精致，但挺拔的身姿和职业性的冷漠，冲淡了柔软的长相带来的文弱感。他胸口挂着名牌：皇家Omega医学院，Dylan Winfrett医生。

————————————

Dylan和其他几名医生穿过客厅，跟着引导走到卧室门前。客厅沙发上坐着一个穿蓝色卫衣的年轻Alpha，用好奇和研究的目光打量着他们。屋里森然站着的卫兵。屋内发情期Omega的信息素弥漫着，像是火灾过去后的硝烟一样拒绝散去。Dylan伸手握住门把手，一瞬间脑子里全是门后可能出现的场景的想象：奥姆眼神空洞地缩在房间角落；奥姆浑身赤裸地躺在床上，血迹从下身蔓延开来浸透了床单；奥姆横陈在地板上，停止了呼吸，柔软的长睫毛下那双他见过的最美丽的蓝眼睛大睁着，已无生气的瞳孔里映着最后的恐惧和绝望。

然而五分钟后，Dylan发现自己完全想错了。情况是很糟糕，但和他想象的完全不同：奥姆失去意识，呼吸微弱地躺在床上，没人知道为什么，没人，包括他自己，知道该怎么做。

奥姆的Alpha，亚瑟，坐在床边凝视着他的Omega。Alpha的本能让Dylan知道亚瑟对他有敌意，但他刻意忽略了这一点，指挥其他人为奥姆采血，分析抑制剂成分，和其他医生讨论问题。

以及检查奥姆的身体。

三十分钟后，他大概搞清楚了现在的状况，但这发现让他陷入了沉思。“有办法了吗，医生。”亚瑟突然开口，Dylan心里一惊，没想到他一直在关注这边的进展。

“……有了。”他闭上了眼睛。“我们……需要让奥姆殿下，和除您之外的Alpha结合。”

尽管有心理准备，但亚瑟的眼神还是捅了他个对穿。“……奥姆是我的Omega，医生。他不能和别的Alpha结合。”亚瑟加重了“不能”两个字，从各种意义上。

“这很复杂。我不知道该怎么跟您解释。”

“直说。”亚瑟说，语气冰冷如深冬。

“……说来话长。”Dylan说。

“那就长话短说。”

Dylan知道自己脸色也不好，他能从亚瑟脸上的表情看出来。

“首先要从奥姆殿下在接受的AO分离治疗说起……”Dylan一边思绪飞快转动着，一边用外行人也能理解方式开始解释。

在他们医生眼里，所谓AO的排他性结合、神圣的灵魂连结并不存在。事实上，Alpha的信息素，就像血型一样，一共只有12种类型。而相应的，Omega腺体上有着所有12种类型信息素对应的受体。在一个Omega还未被标记的时候，所有受体都处于激活状态。因此热潮期的他们可以和任意一个Alpha结合，接收他的信息素后结束热潮。但Omega一但被一种类型的Alpha标记，其他所有11种信息素受体会立刻进入一种休眠状态，不再对信息素有反应。在那之后一来被标记Omega会减少和别的Alpha接触，而事实是考虑到Alpha少的可怜的人数，也没有足够多Alpha可以接触，让他们遇到和自己丈夫刚好同一类型的情人。历史上确实有过一些不忠的记载，但人们认为那是因为诅咒或是爱情不够坚定让标记的连接不够牢固。

而AO分离治疗的基础也在于此：利用药物和手术干预，让休眠的受体被重新激活。但于此同时，原本活跃的受体并不会受影响，所以亚瑟的信息素依旧引发了奥姆的热潮。

亚瑟揉着前额，这些医学上的复杂东西让他生理性地头疼。“那为什么抑制剂不起作用？”

“地表人用的这种东西，其本质是一种欺骗性激素和信息素阻滞剂的混合物。简单说，欺骗性激素让受体在信息素未结合的情况下，受到同样的信号刺激，欺骗大脑信息素结合已经完成，于是热潮会消退，同时阻滞剂会抑制受体接受真正的信息素，以免再次引发热潮。”Dylan忍住对这种东西的反感，接着说道。“但问题就在于，由于AO治疗的效果带来的应激反应，这种欺骗性激素被奥姆殿下的身体视作危险信息分子而清除了。与此同时，大量的外源阻滞剂又阻止了真正信息素的结合。因此欺骗激素发挥不了作用，又没有真正信息素的结合，热潮始终无法终止。因此理论上说，等到抑制剂效果消退之后，殿下就会恢复正常，但那需要……”

“七天。不，他等不了那么久。”亚瑟深吸口气，双手搓了下脸。“接着说。”他语气带着那种疲惫，Dylan作为一个医生再熟悉不过，那是普通人面对不可知的未来时的无力感。

“外源性阻滞剂无法被人工去除，只能等身体自然代谢。但阻滞剂的特性就是，他们具有靶向性。现在奥姆体内的阻滞剂已经分化，只对陛下您的8型Alpha信息素受体起作用。”Dylan说着眼神转向亚瑟。“所以，如果能通过药物刺激，激活其他任意一种受体……”

“药物刺激。”亚瑟重复道。“我记得奥姆说这个治疗需要一年才能完成。”

“是的，但是我们可以临时加大药物用量，把握好剂量的话，就足够激活其他一到两个休眠受体，同时也不会对身体造成太大的负荷。当然这种激活是临时的，可能只会持续一到两个小时，然后受体会被身体新产生的内源性阻滞剂重新强迫休眠。我认为在这期间，如果能让奥姆殿下与其他Alpha的信息素结合，就很有可能成功，结束殿下的发情期。”

“很有可能？很有可能是不可以接受的，医生。你不能在告诉我这些之后，说只是很有可能成功。”亚瑟说。他知道自己只是在无理取闹，但是去他妈的理智，这一切都他妈的太疯狂了。亚瑟站起身来，开始在房间里来回踱步，他没办法再假装冷静。“假设，只是假设你的理论是对的，你要怎么知道被激活的是哪一种受体？你说一共有多少种类型来着？”

“……12种。”Dylan都不知道自己哪来的勇气，能在亚瑟的面前坚持到现在还不腿软。但他看了一眼床上沉睡的奥姆，于是力气又回到了他身体里。“如果是类型不对的话，信息素会让奥姆殿下产生排斥反应，我们可以用设备检测到。”

—————

药物注射半小时后，奥姆开始有了反应。他睁开了眼睛，起初目光迷茫，但渐渐那其中蓝色的水雾散去，他眼睛睁开又闭上，再张开的时候就恢复了神采。Dylan看着奥姆，看着他柔软的睫毛、挺翘的鼻梁和柔软又湿润的嘴唇。然后他看向那双蓝眼睛。他看着奥姆对着他皱了皱眉，像是在思考他是谁。他没办法从奥姆身上移开眼神。

“殿下，您感觉如何了。”他开口问道。

“Winfrett医生。”奥姆终于认出了他。奥姆从床上坐起来，感受着自己的身体。“很好。好多了。谢谢你，医生。”

“嗯，刚才为您注射的药物里有镇定的成分，但是我恐怕效果不会太持久。请您忍耐一下，稍后会有些不适。”Dylan取出刚才准备好的玻璃口罩递给奥姆，又吩咐人拿来一些刚刚准备好的包含Alpha信息素分子的瓶瓶罐罐。他将口罩接上一罐高浓度信息素液。“请您戴上这个深呼吸，然后告诉我您的反应。”

“这是什么？”奥姆问道，目光投向了靠在一旁墙上的亚瑟。

“能让你感觉好些的东西。”亚瑟片刻后回答。

“哈，不错，就跟你之前给我注射的那玩意一样。”奥姆说。

Dylan帮奥姆一一试过了11种信息素。金发Omega像小绵羊一样顺从，乖乖回答Dylan的问题，让他拿各种仪器测量自己的心跳体温呼吸频率。但奥姆全程没有看他一眼，只是用一种复杂的神色盯着一边的亚瑟。

“结果出来了。好消息，陛下，奥姆殿下对3型信息素没有排斥反应。”Dylan低头说。

“你测过旁边房间里那几人的类型了吗，医生？”亚瑟问他，但眼睛看着的却是奥姆。“…包括巴里。”

Dylan深吸一口气，他站在房间里，但是在另外两人的眼里显然他并不在。

“没有符合的，陛下。”他继续低头答道，不想让亚瑟注意到自己的表情。“我现在就去让他们调取医院档案，找到符合条件的Alpha后，我会第一时间帮您联系。”其他人接到命令后纷纷离开，片刻之后便只剩下他们三人还留在房内。

“……你们在说什么，符合什么条件？”奥姆的声音在一侧响起。Dylan转头看向金发Omega。他注意到镇静剂的作用已经开始消退，奥姆脸色又开始犯起潮红，呼吸加快。他看着奥姆的蓝眼睛惊讶地睁大，接着是一声痛苦的呻吟。亚瑟沉默着走到床边。

“不……”奥姆本能地向后退去。“亚瑟，不要。”奥姆想起来了。亚瑟给他注射了某种药物，随即强行跟他结合，他被一次次推到高潮边缘，却在快感的折磨中始终无法解放。而照现在他浑身无力的情况看来，虽然亚瑟与他结合完毕，这次的热潮期却又没有结束。奥姆猜这大概是地表人发明的，某种用于折磨不听话的Omega的手段，而现在亚瑟把它用在了自己身上。奥姆原以为没什么痛苦能让自己屈服。但脑海中闪过昨晚的画面时，他又控住不住自己想要像个婊子一样低声下气的向亚瑟求饶。

Dylan看向奥姆，Omega咬着嘴唇不说话，但蓝眼睛里满是绝望。也许是在陆地上呆的时间太久了，Dylan感觉胸口开始有些发闷。该死，他必须离开这里出去透透气。Dylan刚要开口请求去外面等待，好让亚瑟做他想做的事的时候，七海之王忽然回头看向他。

“你是什么类型，医生？”

Dylan心口猛地跳了一下。残存的理智告诉他，他最好保持沉默，或者说谎，随便编一个数字。现在你还能全身而退离开这里，那声音警告他。可他又看了眼奥姆，于是那个声音就消失了。

“……3型，陛下。抱歉我刚刚想起来。”

亚瑟转过身看了他一眼。Dylan看着七海之王缓缓在床边的椅子上坐下，低头盯着眼前的地面，然后抬头看向他。

“那你是在等我给你做个示范吗，医生？”

Dylan摇摇头。该死当然不是。亚瑟甚至都没有问他的意见，因为他已经看出来Dylan早已欲火中烧，硬的像块铁。Dylan记不清多少次曾在梦里将奥姆压在身下蹂躏，但他没想到的是当美梦成真时，最荒诞的梦也赶不上现实一半刺激。

奥姆先是用困惑的眼光看着他们，然后他意识到了亚瑟想让Dylan做什么。Omega看向亚瑟，眼神里满是被羞辱后的愤怒，以及一丝不易察觉的受伤。他轻笑了几声，笑声中带了一丝苦涩。“我现在知道当初你为什么不肯杀我了，亚瑟。不然你现在该少了多少乐趣。”

亚瑟胸口起伏着，但没有说话。室内安静到仿佛一根针掉在地上都能听到声音，Dylan没有意识到自己屏住了呼吸，直到亚瑟低声开口说：“这不是你一直想要的吗。”

奥姆看了亚瑟一眼，目光里的恨意让Dylan后背发冷。

Dylan知道亚瑟想说的不是这个。他本应该开口解释清楚。但是亚瑟什么都没有说。所以他也没有。他意识到，亚瑟想让奥姆恨他。想让奥姆以为他在用这种行为，侮辱他是个人尽可夫的婊子。但这没道理。亚瑟没道理这么做。Dylan想不明白。

然而他没有精力去想明白了，因为奥姆将目光转到他身上来。“过来这边，医生。Dylan，我能叫你Dylan吗？”奥姆柔声说，仿佛他俩是阔别已久的情人。

Dylan知道他和奥姆之中有一个人肯定是脑子不清醒了。又或者这其实就是个梦，他根本没有上岸，现实里他正躺在自己家中的床上安睡。奥姆轻轻翻身下床，朝他走来，直到和他面对面。他比奥姆略高半头，于是他低头，吻上奥姆仰头凑上来的嘴唇。奥姆身体向他倒过来的时候，Dylan如梦初醒一般接住了他。Omega的身体便紧紧贴上了他的身体，战栗着加深了和他的亲吻。Dylan的双手在奥姆的长袍下环住他柔韧的腰身，滑腻的肌肤让他意识到，奥姆在这件袍子之下如处子般赤身裸体。

奥姆伸手搂住他的脖子，仰头让Dylan亲吻他的胸口和脖颈。奥姆仿佛沉醉般轻哼着。入目之处的肌肤雪白中泛着一丝粉红，斑驳的红痕昭示着这身体不久前才刚被人享用。Dylan感到开始崩坏的欲望又朝着黑暗的深渊里堕落了一步。他咬住奥姆胸口的红樱，用牙齿挑拨着那敏感的亮点。他抬头分出一丝注意力看向亚瑟，然而背光中看不清对方的表情。

然后金发Omega抱着Dylan呻吟扭动起来，Dylan其他的想法便全部扔到了九霄云外。他托着奥姆的臀部将他抱起，Omega调整了下姿势，将头埋进Dylan胸前。他抱着奥姆向前走了两步，直到Omega上半身被重新放回床上，双腿环在他的腰间。他扯开奥姆的双腿，往两边微微分开，露出其间微微红肿和湿润的小穴。奥姆微微挣扎了一下，似乎不习惯被人这样赤裸裸地观察私密的地方。Dylan试探着向其中插入了一根手指，缓缓抽插，着迷地观察着奥姆的后穴是怎样吞吐着自己的手指，在他抽出时，软肉就蠕动着像要将他往里拉。他找到那一点的位置，然后勾起手指，奥姆大声呻吟了一声，于是他加快了对那一点的刺激，奥姆的呻吟声逐渐升高，然后突然身体像弓一样绷紧，弯曲成一个优美的弧度。奥姆高潮了。

没等Omega涣散的眼神重新清醒，Dylan扶着自己的阴茎一口气插入到最深处，直到头部顶上了一个柔软的小口。奥姆颤抖着，头向后仰着大口呼吸。Dylan迅速地动作着，巨物每一下都直插入生殖腔，甚至有几次戳到内部的黏膜。每一下抽送奥姆都发出甜美的叫声。这和Dylan梦中预想的不太一样，他本以为殿下会是不爱发出声音的类型。但那都无所谓了，这比他想象中的更加美妙绝伦。

然后他高潮了，阴茎在奥姆体内成结，两人的信息素水乳交融在一起，他感到一阵暖意从后颈传来，那种幸福感，让人以为他们仿佛命中注定就该为彼此而存在一般。

太可惜他们不是。Dylan想着，胸口沉闷的感觉又回来了。他知道那跟房里的空气是否流通没有一点关系。

奥姆放任自己沉浸在快感里什么都不思考。他能感觉到这一次的结合跟前一次十分不同，但他想不到为什么。也许亚瑟已经玩够了，决定放过他，但在那之前，他又得让奥姆知道谁才是他的Alpha：他可以随时让他发情，甚至像看戏一样看别的Alpha来上他，而奥姆只能像最下贱的玩具一样，无法抗拒地张开双腿接受一切。想到这个让他心脏被攥紧般一阵疼痛。他恨亚瑟。哪怕在亚瑟夺走了他的一切的时候，在他强行标记他的时候，他也没有这么恨过他。他故意叫给亚瑟听，他要让他知道他说的没错，这就是奥姆喜欢的。这就是他想要的。他要让他知道，他可以接受任何人，除了亚瑟。

——————

医生离开之前似乎有话要对奥姆说，但最后还是没有开口。奥姆倒是不介意跟他再约一次，但考虑到他此行出海的目的，以后可能也没有机会了。他深吸一口气，感觉热潮已经完全结束了。奥姆从床边坐起身，瞥了一眼旁边的亚瑟。亚瑟想看他出丑，想看他崩溃和痛苦，但他不会如他所愿。他依然被亚瑟监禁着，但他会救出他的人，再想办法离开这里。

他看着亚瑟送走了那个医生，然后关上房门回身向他走来。他一直走来，直到他的双腿碰到奥姆裸露的小腿。奥姆战栗了一下，想向后退，但亚瑟捉住了他的双手，覆身将他推倒在床上，高大的身躯盖住了他赤裸的身体。Alpha将头埋在奥姆颈间深深吸了口气。奥姆身体僵硬着。但他没有反抗。

奥姆开口：“亚瑟…”

亚瑟从他身上撑起身的动作打断了他的话。“娘娘腔的家伙。不过我猜你可能爱这个调调。”亚瑟俯视着他开口，声音带着一丝沙哑。“跟我比如何？”

“可能好点。”奥姆勾起嘴角，他绝不会在亚瑟面前认输。“也可能不。说实话我记不太清了。嘿，还喜欢你看到的东西？算不上我最好的表现，你要是想，我那里还有一些录像带，我轻易不会拿给别人看。”

亚瑟抓住他手腕的手瞬间用力，捏的他有些发疼，怒意从Alpha眼中一闪而过，奥姆唇边的笑意却更深了。他第一次发从心底感谢那些花边小报记者。

“你违反监禁规定离开海底，按亚特兰蒂斯的法律，我应该带你回去。”亚瑟哑声道。“我可以放你们走，但我有个条件。你要去的这个地方，带上我一起去。”

奥姆沉默了一会。“亚瑟，既然你知道我要去那里，那你就该知道你做什么也改变不了我的主意。”

“我知道。”亚瑟说。“但我总得试试。”然后他低头吻上奥姆，将他其他的话堵了回去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （本章含有原创男性 /奥姆）


End file.
